CrushCrushCrush
by entirely-our-own
Summary: Rio Romero had a normal life before her family was murdered by a demon on Christmas Eve. Vengeance driven, she becomes a 14 year old teenage hunter, but things change when she crosses paths with the Winchesters. Protective Dean sometimes, as he always is when there is a kid hunter. T for language and violence. Written during season 7, edited for season 8
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Authors note:**

Before I share this fanfiction, I want to make something clear. This story is completely true. It actually happened. I wrote this about a year ago when I got into Supernatural. It has been untouched and unedited since then, even though so much has changed.

When I finished writing this fanfiction, I got kind of jealous of my character. She was a badass; I was not. She was street smart; I was not. She hunted and was a hero…; I was not. And I won't say the ending because I'm not mean enough to give spoilers (SNAPE KILLS DUMBLEDORE! THEN VOLDEMORT KILLS HIM!) But the ending sort of made me jealous of her too. I was, and still am, an avid Supernatural fan. I wanted to be my character.

Can you see where this is going? I became obsessed. I wished so hard that this story would be real. I wanted to be Rio and I wanted it bad. I began fantasizing and dreaming and writing spinoffs (which I will not share because they are all horrible) and everything like that. She had the life I wanted, even though it was horrible.

A few months ago, in November, actually, exactly a week before my 16th birthday, I got a visitor. He approached me on my walk home from school. He wouldn't tell me his name, and to this day I cannot tell you who it was. All he did was tell me he knew my deepest desire and when I expressed some doubt, he told me every detail. He knew. I had never shared this story with anyone, and yet he knew about it. At first I was suspicious and every night for those first few days I double checked the locks on my doors and windows and slept with the lights on. Think about it, a random dude approaches you on the street and knows about a story you keep in your notebook by your bedside that you've never shared with anyone. You'd be freaked out too, right?

He came back a couple days later. He approached me, again, on my way home from school. He told me he could make it come true. I couldn't help it. I invited him in my house to discuss it. He told me that he could basically turn me into Rio. He told me that it was to show me a lesson. I understand the lesson now: he actually had me write an essay on it which was weird but here's the jist of it. I need to be grateful for my own life and not dwell on fantasies ("It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live" Dumbledore). Would be great except I actually miss it… it might help if I told you what I miss…

While he sipped tea out of the TARDIS mug I gave him (gave him the tea, not the mug), he explained to me that he had the power to see people's desires and make them come true. Again, I couldn't help it. I was hooked now. I asked him what he meant. He said that he could basically make me Rio. He could transport me to that universe and shove my consciousness into hers. What I wrote would become what happens to me. And the only thing that would change in the story is I would have my notebook with me so I could follow along. Okay, cool, sounds great. What is the loophole? "There is none."

"BS" I tell him. He tells me to wait until the next morning. I would wake up and the new day would be the first day of my fanfiction.

With that he left. (He took my mug with him, that asshole. That was my favorite! So if you're reading this I want it back!) I spent the rest of that day doing my precalc and chemistry homework, and watching Shane Dawson and Charlieissocoollike and Smosh.10 came and I went to bed as normal, not really expecting the guy to have told the truth. To me he still seemed batshit crazy (excuse the language).

Morning came. Guess what? He wasn't lying. I woke up in my own bed because her room is modeled after mine, but the lack of a need for glasses confused the hell out of me. Did I accidently sleep in my contacts? Wtf? I got up and went to the living room and bam. Found my characters big brother. Sam. I thought I was dreaming.

But I lived out my story. I lived out the whole thing. When I got to the end of the notebook, the visitor came back. And he took me back home. No time had passed. I had fallen asleep in one world, woken up in another, and in those few hours I was asleep, I lived out a whole freaking 2 years.

Anyway, since this is fanfiction I should get to the actual fanfiction, but I just wanted to make sure I was clear that this is a very serious fanfiction and is very personal to me. Whether or not you want to treat it as such is up to you, but I know what happened and now you do so that's what's important.

Since this was in my notebook, I might edit the writing style as I type it out. I might insert comments here and there. But I'll try to keep it as close as possible to the original.

With that said, I present to you, uh… I should come up with a title….

CrushCrushCrush because my other fanfic had a song title so this one will too!

You'll see why


	2. Chapter 1

AN: this chapter is mostly just background on Rio and Sam that starts with more dialogue with some pointless description. It will pick up towards the end of the chapter though. Oh, and Sam is the brother and he has a few subtle similarities, but he isn't Sam Winchester. It's an (on purpose) coincidence. This chapter jumps between Rio and Sam a bunch about halfway through. Bear with me on it. If you don't like it, tell me in the reviews :) Oh, and forgive me if some of the facts are wrong. And if autocorrect screwed up some of the words. My method for writing chapters is to write them in notes on my ipod, then when I'm done, I email it to myself so I can copy it onto a word document so I can post.

Chapter 1 - crushcrushcrush

"I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause! Underneath the Christmas tree last night!" Rio laughed at her older brother's rendition of the Christmas carol.

"Um, I'm pretty sure it goes 'mistletoe last night' not 'Christmas tree last night'. God, Sam, get your facts straight." She rolled her eyes. Rio and Sam were like any other sibling pair. They bickered and bitched to each other and sometimes couldn't stand to be in the same room together. But this was different; this was fun.

And sad. It was Christmas Eve, and it would be Sam's last Christmas at home. He was a senior, so he would be going to college at the end of the year. He had been lucky to get into Cornell as an undergrad to major in computer engineering. He was also gifted with enough scholarships to only take out a few thousand dollars in loans throughout his 5 years as an undergrad. He was hoping to transfer to MIT to get his graduate degree, seeing as how highly ranked their engineering courses were, but knew it was nearly impossible and didn't really expect it. Both Rio and their parents thought Sam would make a better lawyer, probably Cambridge or Harvard worthy, but Sam had been stubborn with his decision, go figure. Rio hoped to go to Ithaca for a music career, knowing her grades were already not good enough for Ivy League or division 1. She was good in school but she didn't really try hard like her brother. She focused more on the social aspects. She had even considered going to a SUNY school for their notorious party reputations, but decided her future would be held better in a private university's hands, even though a music career was difficult to nurture in the first place. But she was a freshman so she had time.

"No, Rio, I actually saw Mama kissing Dad dressed in a Santa costume last night, and they were under the tree…" They both thought about that for a moment, and then shuddered dramatically. As if it wasn't bad enough to know that Rio got her name because that is where she was… conceived. Sam was named after the dedication of the hotel room where he was made.

"Our parents are creepy as-… shit" Rio swore under her breath when her parents decided to enter to room in the middle of her sentence. "Love you Mami! Love you Papi!"

The only reaction she got from her usually sarcastic parents was an eye roll. "We have your pajamas," Rio's mother said, handing her a pair of grey leggings with light pink hearts, a long and light pink flowing t-shirt, and light pink slipper-boots. Sam was handed black and blue flannel bottoms with a black tshirt and blue slippers. As a Christmas Eve tradition, the kids got new pj's, chosen by the parents. When they were little they were told a story of an elf that would leave pj's on the doorstep of every good boy and girl so they could look nice for Christmas pictures.

Also on the list of traditions was "Christmas Eve Christmas presents". The kids got to open one present each Christmas Eve before bed. It was mostly to keep them busy while Mom and Dad finished wrapping presents in the Family Room, but they appreciated the tradition anyway.

This year, Rio got a new android phone. It was not added to her parents Verizon plan, mainly because she always seemed to lose them, and prepaid didn't have contracts that would lock her into it. Sam got all of his needed college textbooks, which Rio thought was a boring Christmas present, but Sam was grateful; it was one less expense he had to worry about. Usually Sam and Rio exchanged presents on Christmas Eve as well, since it was difficult to stop at just one present, but this year they decided against it. The exchange could wait one day.

After opening presents, Rio went down to the basement with Sam. Both of their rooms were in the basement, with their parents' room being on the second floor, along with a couple of guest bedrooms. When they were younger, the guest bedrooms served as their bedrooms and the basement was their playroom, but due to size and space they switched the purposes as they grew. The basement was divided into a large main room with 2 bedrooms off to the sides. The main room was where they would chill out, whether it be by themselves or with friends.

Their bedrooms were relatively plain; all of the posters and various systems were in the main room. Previous Christmases had gifted them with an air hockey table, a pool table (much gambling between friends took place on that table), and foosball. That was all off to one side. On the other side was a couch and a recliner, all facing, but a safe distance away from, the flatscreen tv. The tv and the varying gaming systems were not gifts from their parents, but they were the result of Sam's paycheck (and Rio's pool winnings), which meant they were taken care of routinely. That didn't mean the tv didn't start fights. Rio enjoyed watching teenage dramas such as Pretty Little Liars, Secret Life of the American Teenager, The Vampire Diaries, and even some MTV shows such as Teen Mom, 16 and Pregnant, and Jersey Shore. She claimed they made her feel smarter. Sam, on the other hand, firmly stood by the belief that those shows killed brain cells, and he enjoyed playing video games (which Rio thought were the true evil).

Today, the tv was kept on a constant replay of A Christmas Story, which both kids could agree on. They talked for a little while, mostly about what college would feel like, and how Sam wouldn't have to sneak out the window anymore. Sneaking out was easy, but got tiring after a while. Sam had made an easily hidden rope ladder to the window a few years back. He got caught once sneaking out to do pot with a few friends of his, which got rid of the bay door. The rope was used often, and to Sam's knowledge Rio didn't use it, but she in fact used it quite frequently, disappearing after Sam left. She usually only went with her boyfriend to make out (or more), depending on the guy. Her relationships usually lasted a few months before Rio would get sick of them and find a new one. She had even tried girls at one point, but didn't go back after her first girlfriend, Katherine, broke her heart. It was true that every boy she had dated since was basically just rebound, but she would never admit it to anyone, especially Kat. That relationship was one she had kept secret from everyone except her best friend Nicole. Nikki had been sympathetic, but it only went so far. Rio's friendships were shallow and superficial, because she was that type of girl everyone hated but secretly wanted to be. She didn't consider herself part of the "popular" crowd, but everyone knew she was queen bee, including her brother who threatened the seniors to keep them from dating her.

Most of the rebellion came from being raised in a strict, catholic, Mexican tradition oriented household. Sam smoked pot and drank, Rio slept around. It was a well-known fact to everyone but the parents. It was a bit of a "fuck you" to them when they tried to enforce every strict rule and raise them to the highest standard possible. Granted, it only went so far but it worked.

After talking, they both agreed to go to bed. But neither of them would, and they knew it. Both had plans. Sam's dealer was hosting a Christmas drug and weed party and Rio was going to a different party with her boyfriend, Jake. The party was run by underclassmen, hosted by a sophomore who had the luck of being left alone in his middle of nowhere house. Jake was close friends with said sophomore, and was promised the parents room for him and Rio.

First, Sam left. He waited until all seemed quiet upstairs before using his rope ladder to head to the graveyard for his get together. He had changed into a T-shirt and ripped jeans to avoid the smell on his pajamas. Then Rio left, after making sure Sam was gone. She was dressed in a skimpy (well as skimpy as the cold weather allowed) tight dress with her makeup and hair done, and her favorite underwear and bra underneath.

SPN SPN SPN

"Hey sexy lady" Jake greeted Rio when she finally got to the place they had agreed to meet. Rio smiled seductively and sauntered over to him. He immediately pulled her towards him, earning a giggle from Rio. "Ready to party?" he winked at her.

Rio bent up and kissed him gently. "Hell yes."

They had to wait to go to the party. They needed to arrive fashionably late, as Rio insisted. So they waited by making out until Rio said they could show up, which wasn't for another hour. After that hour, Jake was more than ready for that room.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam walked in blasting "Like A Boss" on his phone, lip-syncing with a bit of drama added in.

"Hey dude!" his dealer shouted, tossing him a bag full of powder, which Sam easily caught. He grinned. Free cocaine, free weed, free everything. His dealer could be generous when he wanted to be.

Sam shook out his long-ish hair. "Anyone high yet? I better have not missed the good stuff!"

SPN SPN SPN

"Jake!" someone called out midst the partying teenagers. Jake whirled around, facing his football friend, who Rio had dated earlier in the year. She had her run with him. Rio smiled sweetly at the friend.

"Romero" the friend nodded in acknowledgment. "Dude, you can't disappear the whole night, have a drink and talk to us first."

Nikki came up behind the friend, and held onto his elbow. "Yeah chica, join the fun first." she winked, knowing all 4 teenagers intents. Rio and Jake looked at each other, a silent agreement that alcohol could be the extra spice they wanted. Each took a beer and started their fun.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was high as hell... Or well, heaven? Hell was down, heaven was up. So he was...High as heaven. He laughed. Good guys go to heaven... It reminded him of a joke his ex had told him when she came out... How did it go? Good girls go to heaven, lesbians go down. Yeah, that's what it was. So he was high as heaven and... Wait, maybe that's why the gay symbol was a rainbow! Because of this connection. He sure was seeing rainbows right now. Oh god, he wasn't gay was he?! He looked over and saw the person sitting next to him was a sexy as heaven female. He leaned over and kissed her. Nope, not gay.

SPN SPN SPN

An hour later, both Jake and Rio were drunk and they knew it. "You are just like, so fucking hot..." Rio trailed her fingers up Jake's chest. She leaned over and attempted to whisper in his ear but failed miserably. "Take me now." she breathed heavily "I need you Jake."

Jake turned, twisting his hand in her hair, kissing her. Someone nearby, who was also drunk, cheered them on. Jake picked Rio up, and stumbled his way to the nearest bedroom.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was feeling something new. Usually he didn't hook up with the potheads and he didn't hook up when he was high but now that he was, it was great. The right senses were heightened and he was left with a confused wonder about everything.

It was just a whole new experience...

SPN SPN SPN

Jake gently tossed Rio on the bed, and crawled on top of her. Rio grinned, but was overtaken with a wave of nausea. She closed her eyes, hoping for it to pass. She never really got drunk before. Jake took the action as one of lust, and trailed hot kisses down her neck. "Jake" Rio murmured, then shoved him out of the way as she bolted to the bathroom to rid the contents of her stomach.

SPN SPN SPN

Sam and his partner rolled over, both breathless. Both could feel the high coming down, but neither cared. Sam knew it was just a hookup and the girl knew it too, but it didn't take away from it being one of their favorites.

"I have to get home..." Sam whispered softly, threading his fingers with hers. The girl made a soft sound of protest, but didn't argue completely. She knew she had to as well. "Let me take you home." Sam offered. The girl nodded silently, then rose. She pulled Sam up and they left the party going on around them.

SPN SPN SPN

"Baby, are you okay?" Jake held Rio's hair back as another wave hit her. He was a sweetheart, Rio knew it. She couldn't stand that he had to be here taking care of het when he could at least be having fun.

"I'm fine, Jake, it's okay, go have fun with your friends." Rio looked up at him with big, brown, tearstained eyes. Being drunk was not fun and she was going to have a killer hangover in the morning.

"No, no!" Jake insisted, his hand cradling her rosy cheek. "I love you, Rio."

All this resulted in was a round of crying. "No Jake! You deserve better than me! You're to good! All I do is screw guys like you over and I'm so sorry..." she melted into a fit of sobs, and Jake pulled her onto his lap, and held her.

"What are you talking about? Baby you are more than I could have asked for. You're smart and funny and sweet and sexy as hell," Jake kissed her cheek lightly. Rio leaned into him. She really loved this boy. He was everything she could ever ask for and more. She looked up into his eyes, and maybe it was the alcohol deciding for her, but she finally let her guard down.

"I love you too, Jake."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam was on the girls doorstep... Well, more like the grass outside of her bedroom window. He smiled sadly at her. "You were great."

The girl just smiled. "I know." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, sent a wave his way, then climbed back through her window. Sam stayed where he was for a minute, then began to walk home, trying to separate his true emotions.

SPN SPN SPN

Jake was walking Rio home. The alcohol had started to finally slow its effects and Rio wouldn't stop apologizing, no matter how many times Jake told her it was okay. Eventually, they had made it back to the house. Rio turned towards Jake, and aware that her breath was a disgusting mix of vomit and alcohol, decided to hug Jake instead. He hugged her back tight. "I'll see you in a couple days, and call me when you can tomorrow."

Rio nodded silently, then started to walk back to her window. She stopped and turned around. "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jake smiled. "I love you too."

SPN SPN SPN

Sam didn't normally come home when he still had a bit of a buzz but he needed to wake up at home in the morning. He fumbled with the rope ladder, quietly cursing as it didn't work as well in his unsteady hands. He looked up when he heard noises, and dropped the rope, alert. One of those voices was... His sisters? And Jake? They were together? Sam smiled. He knew the kid. He was a good kid. He knew that they would end up sleeping together, but Jake wouldn't up and bolt. He turned towards the sound as his baby sister staggered towards the window. His big brother senses outrode his high, and he squinted in the darkness. She was drunk. Sam sighed and closed the distance between them, helping Rio to the window. He frowned when he saw the mascara stains down her cheeks.

"Rio... What's wrong?" His voice was a blend of gentle and authoritative that showed he wasn't screwing around but he was still there for support.

Rio looked up at her brother with scared eyes. "I love Jake."

Sam mentally facepalmed. He was ready to lecture her, until he saw that she was shivering. He had learned the hard way that their family didn't ever react well to alcohol in their system, so he knew she was feeling the pain, nausea, and regret. He sighed, his high having disappeared. He knew Rio was mentally down to earth, just very upset, and he knew he would have to deal with it. He managed to get the ladder working, and he picked up his sister, carrying her down. He closed the window and set her on the couch before fumbling for a light switch.

He turned it on, then heard a very distinct click. He turned around to see a gun leveled at him and Rio.


End file.
